


精神瘾癖

by shenyan



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyan/pseuds/shenyan
Summary: 神座出流吻她，吻她的眉梢，吻她的鼻尖，吻她的眼睫，吻她的唇瓣。他感到血液在沸腾，胸腔里有万千情丝缠绕，心脏一刻也不停地跃动。他感到喜悦，感到疼痛，感到自己身上有什么正在苏醒，感到——自己活着。他发现自己可能对这个人有了依赖感，只是对这个人，只有她。这是危险的，然而放在她身上，这种危险也显得温暖、鲜活、生机勃勃令人上瘾。那就任由欲望浪潮没过自己的头顶，即使是在手心握住一捧火苗。





	精神瘾癖

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意⚠️  
是我流神座出流和原女（森源）的车车！  
（说是车感觉也不是很纯粹...就随便看看吧...  
雷者慎入！出现不适反应作者不负任何责任！  
大概是绝少或者更之前的时间线。原作背景？（根本看不出来  
含有大量私设！如果想要具体了解可以戳合集看前篇和其他文章了解设定w  
是寻真者的番外w（正剧的坑等我慢慢填吧  
如果有什么不足之处果然还是等正片完结了再回头修改（...  
如果有读者请给我评价！！！让我知道我不是一个人在单机！！！

还没来得及锁好门就被凶狠地按在门板上，亲吻接踵而至。她含混地发出两声鼻音以示不满，手腕被拉到头顶完全锁死，对方一条腿卡在她双腿之间暧昧地磨蹭，弄得她腰身一软，彻底失去反抗的先机。  
吻缠绵而炽热，并不温柔。对方用虎牙刮蹭她的唇瓣，得到她伸出舌尖湿漉漉地一舔，便愈加狠戾地咬住她的下唇舔舐。直到听见她皱起眉痛哼一声，来人才将舌叶钻进她的嘴里，舌尖扫过齿列，贴着她的口腔和牙龈来回舔弄。末了甚至卷着她的软舌吮吸，尖牙抵着舌面刮擦，抽干她肺叶里的最后一丝氧气才慢吞吞地后撤，舔干净对方唇边溢出的一点水痕，才心满意足地抽身而退。  
她被吻的狼狈，脱出亲吻后都好像置身于轻飘飘的云层，眼前像挡了一块毛玻璃。大口喘息着抽了抽鼻子，她的声音里还隐藏了被水浸泡过的软糯鼻音：“真是出乎我的预料...你又给我带来了惊喜。”  
眼眸里还氤氲着水汽，她贴近对方的脸颊，在他唇上轻轻啄吻：“明明最开始叫我从房间里滚出去的也是你的说...”  
“——神座君。”

两人最初的体验绝对算不上美好。初次她抱着被子蜷缩在神座出流床上的时候被连人带被子一起拎起来，揪着后领口下逐客令。房间的主人面无表情，即使她仅披着一件轻薄睡衣。神座粗暴地抓着她的后领像拿着什么物品，而不是肢体柔软曲线美好的年轻女性。她慢条斯理地伸手把神座出流的手指掰开，“这不要这样嘛，我可是来找神座君上床而不是打架的喔”，她这么说。  
就连交合的理由都是荒诞到令人发笑的，“因为想要知道做是什么感觉，之前一直都没有体验过。因为实在太无聊了。神座君反正和我一样感觉不到吧？也不会羞耻，也不会不快，什么也感觉不到，神座君也非常无聊对吧？所以有什么关系嘛——稍微满足一下我，一次就够了。”  
这么说着软磨硬泡地勾住了神座出流的脖子，柔软的唇瓣贴上他的锁骨，出乎意料的是怀里的温度并不令他生厌。依然不给面子的吐出一句“无聊”，却在她听见以后得到送上来的一个吻。大概是这个人和自己是最为相似的缘故，神座把她压在了床上，任由她解开自己衣扣。  
破戒只有零次和无数次。  
往后所有原本无心的亲密举动都被赋予了特殊含义。日常的问候，玩笑似的玩弄自己的头发，肌肤相触碰时产生的热度，还有更亲昵的，更暧昧的举动。如果亲近别人胸腔就会酸涩，如果靠近自己则会感到微妙的满足。神座出流真切地察觉到胸腔里有一颗鲜活的器脏存在，它充满生命力，不知疲倦地运作。它产生的东西填平了神座的空洞感，让他暂时地摆脱无聊，将一切推向神座没有预料到的地方。  
全知全能者有了不知晓与无法预料的东西，有些东西变得不再可控，但他因此感觉到曾经从未有过的感觉。轻盈的，温柔的，饱含热度的，...  
他感到喜悦与幸福。  
于是他在她又一次坐在身旁玩弄自己长发的时候捏住了她的手腕，将她带到怀里，掐着她的下巴咬上粉嫩柔软的嘴唇，带给她一个充满血腥味的吻。  
她只是眨眨眼睛，笑嘻嘻地伸手去按压神座出流滚烫发硬的器什。  
接下来是第三次，第四次，第五次...直到她说起“...虽然最开始确实是我起了头，但是现在看来神座君你完全上瘾了嘛”。神座出流意识到这件事的严重性，他开始对一个人产生依赖感。  
但是她从不拒绝。一次也没有。

这份胸口之中漫溢着的情感到底是什么呢？怪诞的，扭曲的，疯狂生长的感情，在不知不觉中已经长的这么大了。  
那么，这是爱吗？还是什么其他的感情？只是单纯的依赖感，因为两个人过分相似所产生的感觉？  
神座出流不知道，也没有人能够回答他。

“——轻一点啦。再怎么说我也算是女孩子吧？神座君真是太过分了。”她半玩笑似的控诉，扭着被禁锢住的手腕调侃：“这难道算是情趣？嗯...如果对象是神座君似乎也不坏？”  
神座出流安静地看着她，没有表情却神态乖顺。她毫不介意地凑近神座的脖颈，潮湿温热的吻落在他的喉结上，舌尖点出一片蜿蜒水痕。神座本能地做出吞咽的动作，喉结在她的唇舌之间上下滑动，她为此轻轻笑了一声。吻一路向下，她用犬齿咬开神座的领带，又用灵巧的舌一颗一颗的挑开衬衫的纽扣。叼住那条领带她对着神座眨了眨眼睛，纤长丰沛的眼睫像两片娇嫩的花瓣。神座取走那条属于自己的黑色领带，在她手腕上打了一个结。  
“咦？所以说就打算在这里做吗？”  
神座出流并不回答。她两条修长匀称的腿夹住神座出流的腰身，私处压在神座的腹肌上磨蹭，饱满的臀肉隔着几层布料与他的性器紧紧贴着。神座出流低声吸了一口气，伸手解开她的皮带，手指一勾就把她的裤子轻松撕裂，残破的布料松松垮垮地挂在她腿间。她说：“啊，真的太过分了。我还挺喜欢这件衣服的说。”  
神座出流听出这是一句谎言。喜欢对于她或者神座出流都过于奢侈，才能带来的副作用熄灭了他们对于寻常情感的感知。他却还是选择把她上衣的衣扣解开，不再粗暴对待。  
她奖励般地在神座脸上亲了一口，又被神座捏着下巴重新吻上了唇瓣。被侵入的地方却不止是口腔而已。他咬着她的下唇，两根手指却在此时挤进温热的穴口。柔软的嫩肉裹住他的指节，又因为没有足够的润滑而干涩得难以往里挤进一寸。  
等到穴口被塞进了什么冰凉的管状物，她才意识到是对方往自己身体里挤了半管润滑剂。这种行为出现在神座出流身上似乎是不合适的。就好像他是一个活生生的、与常人无异的人，现在正在与爱人欢好，而不是什么人工希望一样。  
喉口断裂几声破碎的笑音，她将被绑住的双臂虚搂住神座的脖颈。也许神座出流不明白她笑声的意义，但当她的软舌勾住自己的舌尖时，他暂时放弃了寻求笑声的意义，专心去对付她对自己的撩拨。  
她搭在神座肩上的手臂垂下，手指搭在他的肩胛骨上，隔着衣料似有若无地画圈，得到对方手指在穴肉上用力地按压。她因此被逼出一声喘息，穴肉受惊地绞紧了神座的手指，又被毫不留情地交错打开，寸寸深入，手指灵巧地寻找着她身体里的敏感处，一寸一寸地抚摸过去，手法温柔得像是细致体贴的情人。  
也许是窒息感导致，她被神座吞下的喘息如同裹了一层金黄的糖酥。待到神座愿意放开她，她的双唇已经被咬到微肿，颜色仿佛成熟的樱果，色泽鲜亮，封着潋滟水光。  
她眯着眼睛凑到神座耳边，咬上他的耳垂轻柔地吮吸，湿热的吐息尽数洒在他的耳廓：“神座君不进来吗？...我想要神座君进来...里面好痒...、呜...！”  
被撕裂的痛意和令人心麻的快感同时抵达脑髓，本只是情趣的说法却被认真回应。她眯着眼睛想也许神座出流骨子里仍然是有侵略性的，或许在彻骨砭肌的冷意之下暗藏人类应有的本能。捏着她的腰肢，神座出流挺腰往她柔软的内里撞进去，迫使那句奶酪陷阱般的话语转调，落成一声甜美的呻吟。  
“如你所愿。”  
神座出流垂着眼帘，长睫压下眼底深邃的涡旋。按着她细瘦的腰身又往深处碾进去，混在甜腻呻吟当中他的声音冷淡。却像布满裂痕的冰块，尖锋融化的钢刀，磨平爪牙的凶兽。仔细去看才能发现剥去外壳后的侵略本性和滚烫岩浆。

“神座出流到底是什么呢？”落日倾颓之时她坐在希望峰学校的天台上，两条腿伸出围栏摇晃着：“你到底是什么呢？”  
神座出流站在她身后不置一言。  
“神座出流是希望峰创始人的名字。你是所有的才能的结合体。”她回过头来，阳光给她周身勾了一层绰约的金边，浅粉色的头发和过分白皙的皮肤让她看上去锋利易碎，舌底压着勾魂摄魄的毒药：“所以，你没有名字，没有情感，没有朋友，没有爱人。你什么也没有。才能夺走了你的一切。”  
“不过别担心。”她笑起来：“至少我和你一样。”  
“我的一切也会逐渐被才能夺走。”

混乱的快意如同电火从她的尾椎开始烧灼，被触碰到的地方蔓延开一片滚烫的温度，仿佛整个人从中心开始融化。原本冷静有序得像是什么精密仪器似的思绪也被烧的模糊，只本能地从吐露破碎而甘美的呻吟。  
神座出流把她抵在门板上，压住她两条修长漂亮的腿。并不温柔的力度使得白嫩的皮肤上被掐出红痕，因这个羞耻的姿势所展露出少女的穴口被交合染成可怜兮兮的红色，一点一点嘬咬着他的性器，软肉贪婪地挤压着深埋入少女体内的凶物，分不清是贞洁的拒绝还是淫荡的勾引。  
穴道里面温暖湿热，包裹住入侵者谄媚地收缩吮吸，嫩肉贴合着入侵者细致地照顾，也许不让神座动作才是真正的酷刑。  
所以他压着她的腿凶狠地进出，恶劣而精准的碾过她藏在深处的敏感带，深入到子宫口脆弱的环状带戳刺，带来一阵腰心酸软的酥麻。  
大概是被刺激得狠了，或者她故意示弱地放软了声音，娇软的音调听起来竟然像是被欺负过头了的幼兽正在呜咽着请求。她眼眸涨满了水汽，眼角也渗出一点晶莹的泪珠，神态淫靡而混乱，却无端让人想起云海之上的白鸟。也许交合本就是梦幻的、甜美的、会让人暂时忘却痛苦的，但它是否会填平无尽深渊般的空洞？神座出流吻上她的发旋。  
轻柔的吻如同一片蓬松的羽毛，又像缓缓飘落的一簇蒲公英。神座出流不明白。有滚烫的血和复杂的情愫被胸腔里砰砰跃动的器脏制造出来，奔向四肢百骸，教唆他变本加厉地去侵犯和占有眼前之人，掠夺与破坏好像是他生来的本能。但这有什么意义？神座出流不明白。

“......我不明白你说这些的意义。”神座出流说。  
“不需要意义。只是我们失去了这些，失去了共情感与道德底线，我们就很难被称之为人了而已。”她伸手点了点神座的胸口。  
她坐在落日中心，漆黑的外套裹在她身上，让她看上去像一只黑黢黢的乌鸦，或者一颗射杀太阳的子弹：“只有在人有心的时候能够去寻求意义，否则什么都寻找不到。”  
“意义本身就没有任何意义。”  
她的唇张张合合。  
那个时候，神座出流没有俯下身吻她。

神座出流俯下身去吻她的乳尖。饱满的乳团形状美好丰腴，浅粉色的乳晕像一瓣新鲜的桃花。他用舌面舔过淡色的乳晕，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，厮磨，用温暖的口腔包裹着吮吸。  
“呜...嗯、另一边也要...”  
声音也被沾染了媚态，神座依言用手掌覆盖上她另一边乳肉。白皙的乳肉在他手掌下被蹂躏的泛红，乳尖也被捻动逗弄得殷红挺立。喉口流淌的喘息甜腻地落在耳边，她挑逗性的用舌尖卷着他的耳垂舔舐，垂在神座背后的手微微抬起，摸着他的头发时倾吐的声音甜美，语速缓慢，宛如一只汁水饱满的蜜桃：“...唔嗯...神座君、...你好乖喔...”  
他沉默着任由对方手心摩挲自己泼墨的长发，并不反抗。不反抗在她看来似乎就是神座能做出的最温柔的配合，她便臂弯搂着神座的脖子，笑盈盈地侧过头去露出贝齿一口咬上他的脸颊。  
不算用力，仅仅是咬出一圈浅淡的牙印她就将牙齿收起，转而用舌尖去抚慰那片肌肤，却被神座出流压住腰身制止了动作。脊骨撞上冰冷的门板让她微皱了眉，很快又笑起来去望神座的眼睛。  
“哎呀、...你生气了？...唔嗯、...”  
“没有。”神座回答她，牙齿落在她白腻的脖颈上。那片被衣领保护的皮肤从未被侵犯，鲜嫩，白皙，像是一块脆口的珍果，柔软又富有弹性，此刻却被打上陌生的气息，成了别人的领地。他又说：“没有生气。”  
然而他身下的动作却不像是没有生气的样子，每一次都撞上她最脆弱也最无法忍耐的地方，不遗余力地狠狠碾压，逼得她呻吟破碎又呼吸紊乱，双腿缠紧了神座精瘦的腰又无力地放开，四肢绵软颤抖，小腹一阵又一阵的抽搐。她咬着下唇掉下眼泪来，过载的快意教她蜷缩起自己的身体想要躲避这种欢愉的痛苦，却被拉开腿弯更加深入。穴肉痉挛着咬紧入侵者，殊不知这更像是一种变相的讨好，只会使得暴徒变本加厉。  
这样过于尖锐如山崩海啸一样的快感洗刷着她的思维，令人崩溃的痒意几乎要把她烧成一捧灰。她控制不住的腿根发颤，讨饶的话爬到了嘴边，却被软绵绵的喘息不讲道理的冲散，而作俑者还在讨伐着她的身体，在子宫口反复碾压，大有要干进去的气势。对方顶的又深，又用力，也明白要触碰什么地方会让她爽，干得她只来得及发出几声破碎的哭吟。  
“...呜、嗯啊...不、...”  
在这个时候神座出流凑上去吻她。

不记得是谁说过了，如果在性爱中更乐于去亲吻他的伴侣，那么也许他爱得更沉重，更投入，更陷于其中无法抽身。  
神座出流吻她，吻她的眉梢，吻她的鼻尖，吻她的眼睫，吻她的唇瓣。他感到血液在沸腾，胸腔里有万千情丝缠绕，心脏一刻也不停地跃动。他感到喜悦，感到疼痛，感到自己身上有什么正在苏醒，感到——自己活着。  
他发现自己可能对这个人有了依赖感，只是对这个人，只有她。这是危险的，然而放在她身上，这种危险也显得温暖、鲜活、生机勃勃令人上瘾。那就任由欲望浪潮没过自己的头顶，即使是在手心握住一捧火苗。

是的。我没有心。我不知道如何追寻意义，也不知道自己对你的感情。  
我只能吻你，吻你，直到情丝通过双唇维系，直到我那份心跳能够传递到你那里。

他去吻她的唇，用舌去舔被她咬破的下唇，舔被咬破的细碎伤口，舔温热腥甜的液体，祈望这能代替言语将情愫传递。  
对方干的太深太重，甚至让她有一种会把自己开膛破肚的错觉。疼，涨，酸，却又不得不承认爽的要命。她想要喘气，一直在哭却让她难以呼吸到空气，却每每在吸到半口凉气的时候又被干的缩起来，浑身颤栗。  
神座出流去吻她的眼眶，吻她的耳朵，在她的锁骨和脖颈上留下印记。他偶尔会去咬变成了艳红颜色的乳尖，粗糙的舌苔磨蹭柔嫩的乳晕，逗弄得她浑身发软，只能哑着嗓子呜咽和吐露带着哭腔的呻吟。  
无意识的，她的手臂抱紧了神座的脖子，眉头颦起，金色的眼眸中有水汽凝结失重跌落，喉间夹杂了细碎的呜咽。  
她看上去是无助的，软弱的，与平日完全相反，却不再冰冷，不再漠然和无懈可击。神座出流猜测也许这样的她才是真实的，是被空洞埋葬以前的她，依旧漂亮却并不强大，可让神座感到细微的害怕——如果她教会了自己情感，却把自己独属于她的情感全部舍弃。  
因此他粗暴地动作，深嵌在她体内的硬物又一次狠戾的碾过了那个让她崩溃的地方，她想要弓起背脊，却被人按住腰身深深地抽动，直到他狠狠的挺进了她身体的最深处，微凉的体液灌进了她的身体里，引来一人令人发疯的快感，她只来得及滑出一声尖锐的气音。

在江之岛盾子死后，绝望残党在世界各地游走，他们穿行在坍落的城市中央。  
没有其他人的时候神座会听见她唱歌，看见她用水彩描绘城市陷落的景象，拿着摄像机去拍没有人会看的照片，在破落的街角画下一个又一个扭曲怪异的符号。  
他们也混入未来机关保护的地方，打扮成另外一副样子，走到一半便撒娇似的说走不动了，叫神座背她，而他总是会同意。  
他们去电玩城，看她抓娃娃，玩跳舞机，音游，赢自己抱不下的礼物，一个一个发给团聚在她身边观看的孩子；站在街头，她坐在花坛旁边给来往的人群速写，用录音机记下行人交谈的话语；她会去买甜食，买没有实用价值的小玩具，然后不由分说地塞给神座一些，也不管他会如何处理，她一定不在乎神座是不是会丢掉。  
这个时候神座出流发现这个人是不会被束缚的，无论是领带还是人。她是不一样的，不同于自己，不同于江之岛盾子，也不同于超高校级的学生，她似乎是可以融进人群之中的，她本从人性中来。每一个人都有追逐光明的本能，即使身处无间地狱，在看到微光的一刻，都会忍不住去触碰。  
在圣经里的故事，天使坠进地狱后，双翼折损，羽毛腐烂，周身被业火灼烧，再也无法展翅高飞，但只要昂起头，仍然就有飞翔的本能。  
她并不是乌鸦，只是被血浆浸泡过的白鸽。

他们离得越近，相处的时间越久，神座出流反而越不懂她。神座感觉不到恐惧，只是像趋光的飞蛾，沉默着接近她，妄图有一天能看懂她的内里。  
可那天她趴在神座背上熟睡，肢体放松，没有一丝防备，如同一只归巢的倦鸟。于是神座出流那个时候也只是想，这段时间长一点，再长一点，就好了。


End file.
